Do we have a deal?
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: Sam is prepared to do anything to bring back Dean. Even making a deal with the King of Hell. Crowley becomes highly interested in the proceedings.


**Title:** _Do we have a deal?_

**Pairing/s:** Sam and Crowley (A hint, I guess. Well, Crowley is definitely interested)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural_, that belongs to the writers and the producers. I am doing this for my own fun, and not for profit in any way, shape or form.

**Warning/s:** Slight sexual behaviour; Spoilers from the last episode of season 9

**Chapter/s:** One.

**Word Count:** 586.

**Summary:** Sam is prepared to do anything to bring back Dean. Even making a deal with the King of Hell. Crowley becomes highly interested in the proceedings.

**Author's Note:** I've just finished watching season 9 and this idea wouldn't leave my head all night. So I decided in the morning I would write it, just so that I could get some sleep. I'm curious about moosely but have only read a few fics on them and nothing more. So be gentle with me and I have no clue if this has been done before. Enjoy!

"You called, Moose," Crowley purred, appearing in the summoning circle and smirking at a determined Sam Winchester.

"Bring him back," commanded Sam, arms crossed and glaring at Crowley.

"Skipping the pleasantries I see," Crowley commented. He pretended to look confuse. "And who?"

Sam snarled, "Dean. He's dead because of his need to get Metatron and that stupid godforsaken mark that _you_ gave him, so bring him _back_."

Crowley sighed. "Look, Moose, I would love to, really, but there would be no point."

Sam blinked, his fierceness wavering slightly and doubt beginning to creep in, but his determination never left. "Explain."

"You see, the mark would have wanted him to keep on killing, turning him into something that he doesn't want to become – not idea why not – but if he doesn't then he slowly dies. Takes the saying 'Kill or be killed' quite seriously."

Sam rubbed his face, and now there was fear, Crowley noted.

"Isn't there _something_ you can do?"

Crowley pretended to think, to consider, before saying, "There is… one thing, but I don't think you would like it."

"I'll take it," Sam said quickly, and Crowley was mildly surprise that Sam didn't even ask him what it was. Must be desperate.

Crowley smirked. "Good, so we have a deal?"

Sam nodded in agreement, resolute. They stood there looking at each other, until eventually Crowley rolled his eyes heavily.

"Moose, I can't leave this circle, so if you want this done you have to come to me."

It didn't seem to have crossed Sam's mind that he would have to kiss Crowley in order to get his brother back. Typical Winchesters. A brief look of disgust flickered through Sam's face – Crowley wondered if it was disgust at kissing a male or at kissing him. He would bet his damned soul that it was the latter – before determination took over.

Sam strode towards Crowley with purpose and Crowley couldn't contain his smirk.

He was suspecting a shy sort of kiss, one with tentative lips and just a brush of them before Sam would scuttle away quickly.

Crowley was dead wrong.

Sam pressed their lips together fiercely, and poured out all his desperations, fears, determination into one molten kiss. Crowley has smooched, a lot of times – hard not to what with being a crossroad demon – but never one this intense. Crowley felt his cock twitch in interest.

Just as the kiss was really heating up, and Crowley's cock was getting harder and he was telling it to _calm the hell down_, Sam ended it, stepping neatly back with a rather expressionless face. Crowley blinked dazedly.

"I want my brother back."

Crowley focused on getting rid of lust that was fogging his brain and concentrated on Sam's words. He wondered if Sam was fighting the impulse to rub his lip to get rid of any lingering _Crowley Cooties_, because Crowley was fighting the need to touch his lips like someone in a badly done, low budget chick flick movie. He really needed to concentrate.

Sam broke the circle with a scape of his foot and looked expectantly at Crowley.

"Right." Crowley coughed awkwardly, his half-hard erection deflating a bit, and walked past Sam, brushing against him out of curiosity to see if maybe he would wince. Nothing but a stony stare, interesting.

Crowley, only later while staring at a new turned demon Dean, did he realised that Sam never asked how long he had to live. He shook his head in amazement.

Winchesters, they'll do anything for family.


End file.
